Jinora and Aang
by thebeccac
Summary: (Pretty self explanatory ) Whilst thinking about what to do in the Fog of Lost Souls , Jinora finally met her grandfather , Aang . (Please review or whatever :) )


Where am I? I can't see a thing . I was in Wan Shi Tong's library and Unaloq . If only I could have gone in through the Spirit Portal because then I'd have my airbending . I wish my dad could have been Korra's spiritual guide . He knows how to defend himself with or without his airbending. "Can anyone help me?!" I called out .

"Hello?" .

It was hopeless . Me calling out to other people was hopeless . If I can't see anyone here , how would they be able to see me. I just want to go home and be in my dad's arms again . He'd know what to do.

I began to walk around . I read about this place ; the 'Fog of Lost Souls' . It's a place where people go as punishment from the material world. But what did I do to deserve this? I shouldn't even be here . Unalaq sent me here .. I can't see an awful lot . I can see the outline of people's figures . I ran up to one of them and grabbed their shoulder.

"Excuse me , but can you help me? I'm lost . I came here with the avatar .. " I explained , " and I don't know where she's gone.. "

"_She_ ?! I thought the avatar was a young boy!" the figure shrieked .

I turned around . The man appeared to be in his late fifties and had some side burns . A bit of his hair was tied back and he was wearing a Fire Nation soldier uniform.

"The avatar , is a young boy , who I was sent to capture after the incompetent prince failed his nation. He had a blue arrow on his forehead " he explained .

"You mean Avatar Aang? He's my grandpa , he - "

"You're lying! I know you're trying to put me off my quest , but I have to find him , I - "

"Seventy years have passed . My grandpa died a long time ago , the new avatar - "

"New Avatar ? ... Get away from me!" he shouted , " I am Zhao , admiral Zhao who was sent to capture the Avatar , and he's dead?! Coward ! He left the world while a war was raging on .. your grandpa is a failure little girl ... run away!" he hissed .

"I am Jinora , a descendant of Aang who put a stop to the 100 year war . He's been dead for a while and has brought the world peace ! He wouldn't leave anyone! " I argued .

My grandpa wouldn't leave the world like that ,unless he was really sick. But he wasn't ; he just passed in his sleep.

"Run away little girl . You're going to be stuck here forever to live in your darkest memories . I was sent here by La , the ocean spirit ... this place in inescapable. Think about how you'll get out of here , you shall , but you will come to the conclusion that it is impossible to escape this place . Run away!" he shouted.

I did what I was told to do . He was kind of scary . He seemed possessed .. by his 'darkest memories' . I don't think I have any dark memories to haunt me , but I don't like the sound of it . What if I try meditating? I sat down and began to take deep breaths .

"Don't breath me in . Don't breath in the fog .. you will only get worse " said a voice .

"Who are you?" I asked .

"I am the Fog of Lost Souls .. " it replied .

"What do you mean? The Fog of the Lost Souls is a place" I stated .

"No , I'm literally _the fog_ of the Fog Of Lost Souls "

Wow , that took me a few seconds to understand .

"Okay , I know it's stupid of me to ask , but how can I get out? A man said this place is inescapable , but I need to get out and help Avatar Korra close the portal " I pleaded .

"He is right . This is a place where I keep you here, permanently ,so you can think about what you've done to get you here . Unless you clear your mind and accept your fears, you won't escape " it said vaguely , and it just disappeared .

Now how am I going to get out? What are my fears? Apart from not getting out of here and seeing my family again and not finding Korra in time , I don't think I have any. I'm going to be stuck here forever . There , I just accepted my fears ; I'm going to be stuck here forever .. why isn't anything happening? I fell to my knees and began to cry . I really am going to be stuck here forever . I looked down at the ground when somebody brushed their hand off my shoulder . I turned around and saw Korra . She came back to me . She risked her soul to come save me .

"Korra !" I squealed .

"Oh sorry .. " she said and disappeared .

I just found her . Sorry for what , she returned . And there stood in front of me ,a person I most definitely wasn't expecting .

"Grandpa Aang?"

"Hi Jinora " he chuckled .

**0o0o0o0o**

He looked younger . He didn't look 66 . He looked around 40 anyway. I ran up and tackled him into a hug .

"Ooff ! " as I landed into his arms .

"Aang! I can't believe it's you . I finally got to meet you . Dad used to tell me all about the stories you told him! He told you about Appa , and Katara ,Sokka ,Toph and Zuko , he told me about ugh .. a lot !" I yelled .

He sighed contently as he cradled me in his arms gently . He placed me down again .

"Sorry , it's been a while since children have tackled into me" he explained , "It's nice to see you" .

"Are you here to tell me how to get out?" I asked .

He shook his head . Aww .

"I'm here to give you a break . You have to think positive in the Spirit World , especially in a place like this . You're getting really worked up over this . Your emotions become your reality in the Spirit World . If you're scared , everything else is scary " he explained . "Like I said , I'm here to give you a break from your worrying. Take my hand " he said .

I reached out and he took a firm grip . He inhaled sharply and poof .. we weren't in the fog of lost souls anymore . Instead we were at a table . There appeared to be yummy foods and a few pots of tea .

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Thank you for having us here , Iroh " Aang said .

"Anytime Aang . Y'know , I just had a child like version of Korra pass through here a while ago " said this old man with a white beard .

"Sir ,do you know where she is? I have to find her!" I proclaimed .

"Take it easy Jinora and you can call me Iroh . Like Aang said , there's no need to worry , well right now anyway. Think of this as a mini holiday .. " Iroh said .

I gave an audible sigh .

"It's alright Jinora , you'll find her " Aang said .

"Why are you so young here? I thought you were 66 when you died . Right now you looks around 30 or 40 " I said puzzled .

"Well , a in a swamp who wore leaves for pants once said ' _time is an illusion , and so is death_ ' .Apparently pants are too.. You don't have to age here if you don't want to ; anything can happen in the Spirit World " he explained .

"Gran-Gran misses you .. a lot . Why did you have to die so early? I mean , Gran-Gran's 85 and is still alive and healthy , you were only 66 .. what happened?" I asked . "You don't have to explain if you don't want to , but I've always wanted to know why , because you didn't die of a sickness and you didn't get murdered. You had so much strength and stamina , and then you just passed in your sleep .. " I asked .

Aang hesitated .

"Actually Jinora , at the age of 60 , I wasn't strong nor did I have a lot of stamina . It was the complete opposite . It all started when I started to get very weak , all of the time until eventually walking a mile became impossible , then walking down the stairs became a challenge . Katara was always patient , but then one day she just said ' ._. Aang? You really are sick ...my healing won't suffice much longer anymore , you're too weak_' . So we went to the doctor and I was asked to explain my entire life story so she could extract clues . Being in the ice berg for 100 years took so much from me. I once again started to feel ashamed of going into hiding . From that day on , I watched my life deteriorate in front of me.. " he mumbled .

"But you were strong? You could have stayed a bit longer" I argued .

"Imagine your life as two people . One on the edge of a cliff and the other one holding on for dear life , literally , who is about to fall . I literally didn't have the strength to hold on anymore .. this is the last I want to talk of this " he stated .

"I'm sorry Aang , how about you have a cup of tea?" I offered .

"Okay " he said warmly and I handed him a cup of tea .

Iroh came back a few minutes later .

"Good news everybody , a few special guests have come to visit us " he said.

Aang and I looked beyond Iroh .Aang leaped over the table . It was all of Aang's old friends , they were young too ,it was kind of strange .

"Sokka! Toph ! Suki and Zuko!" he called out and pulled them into a hug .

"Hey !" Zuko chimed.

"Hi!" Sokka said.

"What's up Twinle Toes!" Toph said .

"Hey Aang!" Suki said .

"This is my granddaughter , Jinora " Aang said . "Oh Toph let me help you sit down " Aang offered .

"No need . In the Spirit World I can see , and I love it!" she said .

Woah .. she can see. That's incredible!

"How did you guys get here? Did Aang invite ye?" I asked .

"No , Suki and I can go and come as we please , since we died .. but Zuko and Toph must have figured something out ,because they're still alive " Sokka said .

"Come on over then , Jinora's about to eat all of the spirit cake" Aang chimed .

We all dug in .

"So where are ye guys in the physical world?" I asked , " And how is the physical world apart from Republic City?" .

"Meh , same old same old . Technology is developing still and people still seem to be living peacefully where ever we are" Top answered .

"Yeah , right now , we're kind of just wandering around while we can . With this many trips to the spirit world , Toph's eyesight is improving " Zuko said .

"Is something wrong Aang?" Sokka asked .

I looked over at Aang . He was crying a bit .

"It's just , we're all here and - "

"Katara isn't?" I asked , seeing if that's what he meant .

He nodded solemnly . "It upsets me that she hasn't figured out how to get here like Toph and Zuko have " he said wiping his eyes .

I walked over to him and gave him a hug . So did Sokka , Suki , Zuko , Toph and Iroh until Aang found it hard to breath . And that's a real long time since he's an airbender .

"I miss her too Aang , we all do" Sokka said .

"But she'll be here eventually and we can all have tea here at Iroh's and we can all have a sing-along " Zuko chimed.

"We will?" Aang asked .

"Most definitely , I can go scamming with Sokka and you again , because honestly I found it a bit funny when she was being motherly ,but I do miss her kindness .. "

"I'm pretty sure ye all do Toph , it sounds like I would too , but there is no need to make us especially Aang , even more depressed . Lets just enjoy this tea party before I have to leave again to go back to the Fog of Lost Souls . I want to hear more about ye " I chimed.

We all agreed and they all started to tell me stories from what they did after the war , to tensions in Yu Dao , searcing for Zuko's mother and a lot of other stories .


End file.
